


Out of line

by Eternal-raven (Raven_mcbain)



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Drunk Antics, Episode Related, Fluffy, Gen, Pranks, Silly, Slightly Out Of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/pseuds/Eternal-raven
Summary: After hearing about Mac’s treatment of Hawkes and how similar it was to an incident between him and their boss two years ago, Danny takes Hawkes out for a drink. They get drunk and start plotting revenge on the unsuspecting Mac Taylor.





	Out of line

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was that I had to write a Danny/Hawkes fic that was strictly friendship, but the story had to revolve in some way around Mac. It also had to be, set in a bar, and episode related. Things I had to get in were plotting, glue gun, phone number, disappointment, and at one point someone had to say “out of line”. It had to be between 400 and 600 words.
> 
> Written in 2009
> 
> This is set during CSI:NY s03e07 Murder Sings the Blues.

"Mac was out of line, Hawkes" Danny said, slurring his words slightly, “he does that on occasion." After hearing what happened at work, with the girl and Mac blowing up at Hawkes, and the similarity to the incident with the human statue, a few years back, Danny had decided to take Hawkes out for a drink, which had turned into dragging Hawkes out for a drink. Which had eventually turned into several drinks and by this point the two of them were slightly buzzed, in fact Danny was leaning towards drunk.

“Maybe he was right, maybe I screwed up,” Hawkes murmured into his drink but “but that gave him no right too trash me in front of the lab, to order Lindsay to stay and watch. I mean what did I ever do to him.”

“I told you, he sometimes does that” Danny said, grinning slightly at his companion, who was finally starting to let go abit. “He gets on his high horse, cause we aren’t all perfect like him, so yeagh.” He sounded a tad bitter for his own taste so he scurried off to get them more alcohol.

When he got back Hawkes was leaning in his chair, his lips quirked in a slight grin on his face that could be classified as mischievous when he saw Danny returning. “What?” Danny asked almost nervous, “Hey now Doc no plotting without me, especially if I’m the target. I’m not the target right?” Danny asked almost nervous when the only reply he got from Hawkes was a return of the smile.

“Why would I plot against you Dan?” Hawkes finally replied, as he grabbed the beer Danny had brought. Sides, you’re more the plotting type then I am.” He was trying to loom Sphinx like but the slight alcohol induced sway, ruined the effect.

“Who me?” Danny asked, putting every inch of innocence that he possessed into the comment, but he can’t help grinning at Hawkes eye roll. “Alright maybe I am good at plotting a prank or two” He was known as the prank king at the lab, his usual targets were Flack and Lindsay, well they were until Lindsay threatened his life after the red paint incident, but anyway. The only people he hesitated before pranking was Sid or Stella either, at least unless he had a very good head start or a fall guy. He never pranked Mac, well maybe once, but no one could prove it, oh man he knew what Hawkes was thinking, and if he had been sober he would have walked off right then. “You want my help, with your revenge on Mac!” He accused, he knew the other man had been getting too quiet. “Nagh, uh, no way, I like my job, thank you” and with that he leaned back in his chair to glare at Hawkes who was grinning openly now.

“Come on Danny, we won’t get caught, I have a plan.” His grin escalated when he saw the interest in Danny’s eyes and for the first time since his confrontation with Mac he felt so much better. He knew he should have told Mac the moment he figured out his connection to the victim, but like Danny said, Mac had been out of line.

“Alright I’m listening,” Danny said quietly.

“Well it involves a glue gun, and Mac’s office drawers,” Hawkes began leading to a bark of laughter from Danny.


End file.
